Run Boy Run
by Renji-Bya-Lover
Summary: Young Abarai Renji finds himself on a stormy night dreaming a strange dream, what he would then call his nightmare. The result of this will be his life-goal to become a Shinigami regardless of the costs, but can he simply go and leave everyone else behind? one-shot


**Author's note: **after a long time of absence (at least as a writer) I got this idea while listening to WOODKID's - Run Boy Run, so this story is based on his song, making some kind of songfic... although I personally don't like songfics, this particular song was very fitting for our red-headed fuku-taichou (at least in my opinion).

It's a one-shot so please don't expect more to come, but I could imagine making a story about Renji's academy life sometime in the future.

Being a songfic as it is, it's not that long, not by my standards anyway, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and leave a comment on how you liked it and if you would enjoy the academy-story.

Enough with my ranting, enjoy the story :)

**Special thanks to PaulaGay for beta-reading!**

* * *

**Summary:**

Young Abarai Renji finds himself on a stormy night dreaming a strange dream, what he would then call his nightmare. The result of this will be his life-goal to become a Shinigami regardless of the costs, but can he simply go and leave everyone else behind?

* * *

**Run Boy Run**

Inuzuri. It was a cold and rainy night, the wind was storming through the streets, causing weak wooden beams to chatter and nearly give way. In one shack was a group of children, seeking shelter from the unnaturally harsh natural forces. Some were already fast asleep, with one exception.

* * *

_He was running through the streets, his eyes straying back frantically, searching for those chasing him. He wasn't chased by the usual authorities, no those…creatures were something different entirely, but what? His heart was racing at an unhealthy rhythm, he had to get away, to lose them in the maze that were the streets of Inuzuri._

_Run Boy Run! This world is not made for you  
Run Boy Run! They're trying to catch you  
Run Boy Run! Running is a victory  
Run Boy Run! Beauty lays behind the hills_

_He was sure that there is just one way for him to get away. Run. Deep down he always felt some kind of not belonging and those things were proof enough._

_Like a rabbit he maneuvered through the streets, trying to avoid them, but they always caught up to him. He was running further out of the district in the direction of the Seireitei, if he could get there he would be saved. Suddenly there was a hill, seeing nowhere else to go he made his way over there, hoping to lose them._

_Run Boy Run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run Boy Run! They're dying to stop you  
Run Boy Run! This race is a prophecy  
Run Boy Run! Break out from society_

_Light brightened his path, the sun was showing him the right way out of the darkness that was Inuzuri and he felt the creatures getting more desperate to stop him. Were they afraid of the light?_

_His red hair came loose when he turned again and saw golden eyes glinting back at him from under a black robe, face hidden under a hood. They extended what should be their arms and tried to take a hold of him. He had to get going again, there was no other way to survive._

_Glancing again in front of him he saw it. The contours of a huge building, he felt drawn to it. It was as if his feet moved on their own. He continued to run, but now with a destination. After some more turns he was faced with a wall. It was the only thing that separated him from that building._

_But the things were coming closer, so he started to run again, searching for an alternate way._

_Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a Man, Boy!  
But for now it's time to Run, it's time to Run!_

_Darkness enveloped him all of a sudden and he became frantic again. He felt his heart racing in his chest. He was standing at a corner, unsure of which way to choose, thus hiding in a rundown shack._

_"Tomorrow is another day and you won't have to hide away. You'll be a Man, Boy, but for now it's time to Run," a husky voice whispered in his ear._

_Startled he turned in the direction where the voice came from, but there was nothing. Daring to look out he saw a strange red-headed man walking a path in pure calmness, ignoring the frightening creatures. He was wearing a black robe and carried a sword at his hip, but the most eye-catching part of him was his face. His fire-like hair was made into a high-ponytail, strands sticking in every direction. His hairline had two triangles cut out, showing tattoos on those parts, and there were also some on his neck._

_When he met the man's eyes he saw no fear. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to him, something intrigued him, maybe it was because they had the same hair-color… he really didn't know…_

_Run Boy Run! This ride is a journey to  
Run Boy Run! The secret inside of you  
Run Boy Run! This race is a prophecy  
Run Boy Run! And disappear in the trees_

_It was this moment that he felt the calmness enter himself and he made his way towards the man, cautious but steady. Suddenly the man vanished and he was circled by the creatures, he could see their skin now, it was as white as snow, their golden eyes pierced him, he was frightened, he had to get away._

_He did the only thing that came to his mind. He slid under them into what was his way to freedom. It was something they didn't seem to have anticipated, and strangely the feeling of safety left him when he broke out of their circle._

_He could now see the building again, it couldn't be far, if he wasn't being chased that is…_

_To his luck he was good at climbing and he was even luckier now, in front of him were sakura trees, he hoped those things wouldn't be able to climb…_

_Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a Man, Boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

_But as soon as he was safely standing on one of the branches the guy appeared mere centimeters from his face, causing him to nearly fall out of the tree. "Tomorrow is another day and you won't have to hide away you'll be a Man, Boy, but for now it's time to Run," he said again and Renji wondered why the guy always said that, until he was shoved and hit the ground._

_Pain shot through his whole body but he felt their presence and tried to get to his feet; the man was again nowhere to be seen. Discarding this thought with a shake of his head he was running again, chased by the creatures. He didn't look back anymore, there was no point, he decided, to dwell on past things, he had to get going, forward._

_Tomorrow is another day  
And when the night fades away  
You'll be a Man, Boy!  
But for now it's time to Run, it's time to Run!_

_Suddenly he was running faster than ever before and he felt a presence next to him, looking to his right he came face to face with the man. The man seemed to fade away, his robes enveloped him now and he felt energy enter his body, making him even faster._

_The creatures appeared to have lost track of him, the way to that building was free of any obstacles. The building grew bigger and bigger and now he recognized it as the Shinigami Academy. That was where his way led him._

_The red-headed man was now standing next to him, leaning down he whispered into his ear, "Tomorrow is another day and when the night fades away you'll be a Man, Boy"_

_No sooner than the words left him, it began to brighten. Suddenly the man vanished, like a cloud of smoke and a huge white baboon-like beast stood before him, baring his fangs. Fear was flowing through his whole body, taking a step back the mouth of the beast came down on him, he was unable to move and about to get swallowed by it._

* * *

With a start the boy woke, covered in sweat, heart beating frantically, his eyes searched the room, trying to make out where he was.

"Renji? What's wrong?" a girl asked him and looking to his left he saw Rukia rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"It's nothing…really, get back to sleep Rukia," although she regarded him with a skeptical look the girl just nodded and tried to go back to sleep.

Renji got up and, despite the coldness and the strong wind, made his way out, only a few meters away was a huge tree. Fighting his way over there he climbed up the tree and was able to take a look at the Seireitei.

Would he ever get there? If so what was waiting there for him? Would he be able to finally escape the nightmare that was Inuzuri or would he always be chased by it, like he was from those creatures, running to survive?

The creatures… frowning he realized that it wasn't more but only one, it must have duplicated or something like that. Those golden eyes… they would haunt him forever, but who was the red-headed guy? And why was he always saying one and the same thing? He didn't know but he had the feeling that he would find his answers only behind the walls of the Seireitei.

"Renji? What are you doing up there? Come back in or you will catch a cold."

Rukia. She was always worrying too much about him… he had taken care of himself for what felt like ages before they met.

"Yeah… I'm coming," he replied and couldn't help but wonder how his life would progress if he went right now to the Shinigami.

Jumping back down they made their way back in, with no towel or something similar they laid back down on the ground, cuddling up against each other to share some warmth.

* * *

The next day found Renji, Rukia and 3 of their friends running through the streets, searching for a vendor that wasn't paying attention, when they saw a Shinigami. He was tall with the standard Shinigami uniform. Frowning Renji realized that the red-headed guy from his dream wore the same clothes.

As the man passed them Rukia fell to her knees under the reiatsu of the man.

Renji was surprised when the Shinigami bent down and gave them his bento. That was the moment when Renji decided to try his luck and one day go to the Seireitei, hoping they would give him permission to study the Shinigami arts.

When the guy was away and their little group was in one of the streets they practiced their reiatsu control forming balls in their hands.

That was when one of the other 3 boys said it. "Hey! I know! Ren and Rukia could become Shinigami!"

Yes there it was. His ticket out of that shit hole…only Rukia had to agree, if he went alone he would feel like he was abandoning everyone, regardless of what was possibly best for him.

"Oh no. I will always be with you and Renji too, right Renji?" How could she crush his hopes in such an innocent manner? With such a friendly face she destroyed his hopes.

"Um yeah, of course," there it was… his dream would never be fulfilled, he would always stay here, why didn't Rukia see how good they could have it in the Seireitei?

With all their advantages they could even support their friends better, but there was no choice, she made her decision and he was not about to let them down, never.

* * *

It was years after that day that Renji and Rukia found themselves standing on a hill in Inuzuri looking at the Seireitei.

They had just buried the last of their friends and Rukia said those words Renji always longed to hear, "Renji… let's become Shinigami."

Finally. Finally he would be released from this life, from his pain, his nightmare. Ever since he had that dream he always dreamt of it.

You know what they say? If you have a bad dream and don't tell someone about it that dream will never leave you, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell anyone of this. It was his alone, in a world where you have to share everything, that was his and he didn't felt like sharing with anyone, not even Rukia, who he considered his sister.

"Yeah. Let's become Shinigami."

Yes life would be good from now on.

He could finally face this dream he had as a little boy and he was not frightened anymore. No. He became curious of what might happen to them from this point on. Yes he was finally a man, he could stop running away and start facing those things from his dream.

Still he would never tell a soul of it and if anyone asked, he would just say that he was doing some kind of research. Yes, he could finally move on. He would start his search in the academy, if they let them in that is…

Putting a hand between Rukia's shoulders he guided her to leave the hill, not taking any risk that she might change her mind. Slowly they made their way down and into the town, taking turns around the corners every now and then. Reaching their shack they packed what little things they had.

Anticipating the Seireitei, Renji couldn't wait any longer; so while Rukia said her goodbyes to the others he held the rug that they used as a door open for her to exit.

He didn't say anything, fearing he would push her away with his wish to finally go so that she would decide to stay, but finally she took her leave. He let her exit first and together they made their way.

Hopefully they would be accepted. He had no idea what he would do if they didn't, to enter the academy was is solitary life-goal. If declined he probably would end his miserable life, because anything was better than Inuzuri.

* * *

_please leave a review telling me what you liked/disliked and if you would enjoy that academy fic :)_


End file.
